Minotaur Body Armor Mark V
The Minotaur system from Kolt improved the Interceptor Body Armor system substantially by reducing the weight on the shoulders through the same thinking as was used by Knights. The armor is built in a way that the Ceramic plating supports itself and can effectively stand up without a human inside it. When combined with the helmet, the armor is vacuum capable and can be used in space. However, while in atmosphere the armor is designed to open and collect atmosphere which can result in poisonous gases getting into the armor. During the First Contact War humanity adapted the armor to contain more ablative plates on the outer layers of armor to reduce the effectiveness of energy weapons. This highly advanced version of the suit includes all the prior upgrades to the Mark IV but also features a more advanced HUD as well as a port for an onboard AI. This body armor represents a revolution in Alliance Medium Body Armors and can take incredible punishment that borders the capability of same-tier Heavy Armors. The suit also features the capability to mount a weapon onto the right wrist which adds to the user's firepower and additionally has even more capable shielding while not sacrificing armor. Concussion Resistance: 17 - 19 EMP Resistance: 13 - 15 Energy Resistance: 19 - 21 Penetration Resistance: 19 – 21 Radiation: Immune Biological: Immune Damage Resistances: 75% Crush 35% Pierce Flame: Immune Cold: Immune Armor Health: 550 Shield Health: 450 Weight: 12 Special Features: AI platform: This armor can be upgraded with any AI other than Machina Explorer Units. While the AI cannot move the armor's systems this armor is also capable of harboring three AI upgrades as well which can be but are not limited to: Repair drones, medical platforms, automated weaponry or additional guidance measures such as more thrusters or jetpacks. Grappling Hook: The armor features a grappling hook which can be used up to fifty meters and can either pull objects down or pull the user to the targeted surface. The hook is strong enough to hold even large creatures but cannot be used as an effective weapon. While the hook is capable of self adjusting it is not infallible. Three ten sided dice are rolled and if all three dice are the same number the hook fails and the user falls. Fortunately the thrusters are capable of negating fall damage. Heads Up Display: The armor platform has built in electronics that assist with target acquisition as well as damage avoidance and control. This armor automatically seals breaches to the armor until it is entirely broken. The Health of the armor does not regenerate however in space the user will not lose atmospheric pressure from being shot. This also includes a +20 to Evasion and a +25 to any ranged skill checks. The Heads Up Display can be disrupted by EMP that penetrates the armor's resistances. Jump Kit: This armor has an advanced jumping capability which allows the user to jump twenty meters in any direction. The Jump Kit does not protect against impacts on surfaces jumped to and the user must roll a Fortitude check vs. 30 in order to maintain the jump and not break limbs upon impact. If the jump fails the user rolls a 50% chance to break limbs on impact. Wrist Blades: This armor features extendable blades in the wrists which allow it to add +5 to melee combat checks other than blocking while also providing a 'free' weapon for the soldier. The blades have the same stats as a Katana although their stamina costs are halved and they take no penalty to dual wielding. Cost: 175,000